Kagome's chance and A new life!
by AkaiANg3l
Summary: Kagome has a chance...be a half demon or stay as a human..and a chance to live longer and be with Inuyasha! read and find out! KagxInu SanxMiro...CHAPTER 4!
1. Kagome's chance!

Hi hi this is my new story hope you like it…Oh and write reviews. Oh and Kikyou lovers please forgive me! (you'll see). Kagome is 21 in this story, just a reminder. Hope you like it.

Kagome's chance!

-Intro-

It's been seven year since Inuyasha and his gang collected the last peace of the Shikon jewel. Kagome is now the future priestess who now protects the Shikon jewel. Kikyou and Kagome are now friends. Miroku and Sango took their separate ways from the group six years ago, but Shippo still stayed with Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome sill visits and stops by to kill some evil demons here and there for trying to kill innocent people and any filthy demon who want to get there hands on the Shikon jewel. Everything went perfect, and even more perfect when the day came. Inuyasha looks a little older, but still the same Inuyasha we know and love. Kagome changed a lot, looks more like Kikyou know. Since Kagome looked like a younger version of Kikyou when she was 15, but now she is 21 and looks more mature like Kikyou. Shippo grew a little, and looks more mature. Inuyasha and Shippo doesn't grow that easily because they are full and half demons, they take some time.

-Kagome's world-

"Gramps I'm going to the feudal area!' Kagome called out.

"Okay see you later." Gramps called back. Just then Kagome's mother came and gave Kagome her backpack filled with Ramen. (Keep in mind there cup Ramen)

"W-hat's this!" Kagome was surprised to see all the Ramen in her backpack.

"Oh you know how Inuyasha loves Ramen." Mama smiled. A sweat drop fell down on Kagome's head seeing how Inuyasha is obesses with Ramen.

"Arigato Mama" Kagome thanked. Then she was off to the Feudal area. Kagome jumped in the well and seconds later she got out of the well and noticed Inuyasha near the tree.

-Feudal area-

"Ohayo Inuyasha!" Kagome waved.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha waved back. Kagome took off her backpack and opened it.

"Look what I brought." Kagome took one of the Ramen, and the moment he laid eyes on the Ramen he snatch and couldn't wait until it was cooked.

"I have the heater, but we need water." Kagome exclaimed.

"Don't worry there's a river near by." Shippo smiled. Kagome smiled.

"Good let's go." Kagome left for the river with Inuyasha.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"There is it!" Shippo pointed at the lake.

"Seem pure enough." Kagome looked at the lake.

"Sure it is!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome purified the lake just incase and used Shipppo's fox fire to light up the heater. When the water started boiling Kagome put the spicy power and the Ramen in the water and started to stir. Inuyasha began to drool and smelled the sweet aroma of the Ramen.

"Done!" Kagome smiled.

"It's done!" Inuyasha quickly got the one of the Cup Ramen and began to eat.

"Wow Inuyasha I never knew you loved Ramen so much!" Shippo was amazed.

"In knoe I lub Bramen so munch." Inuyasha tried to talk with all the Ramen in his mouth. Kagome translated " He said I know I love Ramen so much."

"Oh that's better." Shippo said. Then Shippo continue eating the rest of his Ramen. Just then Kagome heard a twig crack and decided to follow it.

"Umm I'll right back you guys." Kagome said and Inuyasha and Shippo minded. Kagome followed the sound, and when she got close enough she saw a priestess praying on the ground. Her cloths design was much like Kikyou's cloths, but instead it is her pant is blue, and she has a mystic symbol on the middle. The priestess opened her eyes and said calmly " I was expecting you Kagome."

"How do you know me?" Kagome asked. The priestess stood up and looked at Kagome.

"I know everything." The priestess replied.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I am Minata, the Priestess of Time." Minata introduced.

"I can control the time with my arrows." Minata explained.

"Your Kagome, the Priestess of Purity, Am I right?" Minata asked.

"You can purify anything with your hands and purify demons with your arrows correct?" Minata asked.

"Yes…" Kagome replied.

"But what do you want from me?" Kagome asked. Minata went closer to and put her index and middle finger on Kagome's head, and saw an image of Sango, Miroku, Shippo walking together with her, but most importantly she saw the past, where Kagome and Inuyasha shared their moments together. After seeing this Minata pulled her finger away and replied, " I see…by the looks of it it's not what I want it's what you want."

"How did you do -" Kagome gasped.

"What I did was that I saw your past with your companion Inuyasha." Minata answered.

"I know a way where you and Inuyasha can be together." Minata said.

"H-how?" Kagome wondered. Minata took out a mystical stone, and showed it to Kagome.

"What is that?" Kagome took one step back.

"This is a Lunar stone. It can transform a human into a hanyou or a hanyou into a human with the power of two priestess." Minata explaind.

"If you and I combine powers with this I can turn you into a half demon like him." Minata explained.

"It is what you want right?" Minata said. Kagome thought about it, and thought that it would be nice to be together with Inuyasha.

"Well." Minata put her hand out.

"I have to think about it." Kagome was deep thought about this.

"I know what you will decide on." Minata said, with there was a huge wind blowing and Minata disappeared. Kagome stare at the background, and returned with Inuyasha and Shippo.

"Hey Kagome-Chan where were you?" Shippo asked. But Kagome couldn't answer all she did was sat down, and thought about what happened earlier. Inuyasha saw Kagome's expression and began to worry.

"Hey Kagome are you all right?" Inuyasha asked. All Kagome did was nodd.

"Hey Inuyasha…would you like me if I was a half demon." Kagome asked.

"Ummm….I don't know." Inuyasha was a little surprised that Kagome asked that kind of question.

"Oh and Inuyasha? Do you mind staying human forever?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was even more suspicious at Kagome.

"Now why would you ask those kind of question Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Come with me." Kagome took Inuyasha's hands and took him in the forest where Shippo can't hear them. Shippo didn't notice them leaving. He was enjoying the Ramen too much.

-Author's Comments- Well that is the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it, it's my very first Inuyasha fanfic… Please write reviews when you finished reading the story and have a nice day!


	2. Reunited With Old Friends!

Hi hi arigato for the reviews… oh and Miroku and Sango will come out… Chapter two here we come.

Reunited With Friends.

"Come with me." Kagome took Inuyasha's hands and took him in the forest where Shippo can't hear them. Shippo didn't notice them leaving. He was enjoying the Ramen too much. When they reached the forest Kagome ended up as she was before with Minata.

"Now can you tell me why you asked those question?" Inuyasha asked being impatient.

"Okay listen there was this priestess name Minata. She's the Priestess of Time and she has a Lunar stone-"

"Wait did you just say this Priestess had a Lunar stone?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Yeah why?" Kagome asked.

"I saw that stone once…Kikyou showed it to me. She showed me the Lunar stone and said that I can turn human with that thing." Inuyasha explained, as a blur of the past began to clear.

-50 years ago-

Kikyou walked to the lake where she was suppose to meet Inuyasha. Kikyou walked toward Inuyasha and sat beside him.

"Why you called me here Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyou did not answer, but she took pink purplish stone that was looks the Shikon jewel.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a Lunar stone with this I can transform you into a human Inuyasha." Kikyou explained. Inuyasha was happy that he'd be with Kikyou forever.

"But there is on problem." Kikyou said. Then Inuyasha was a little surprised.

"I need two priestess to turn you human and I don't know any priestess that lives around here. It'll probably take for weeks to go to another village and find the priestess." Kikyou explained. Inuyasha couldn't response after that, but all he could do is give her a hug.

"Don't worry I can wait that long." Inuyasha comforted.

-End of flashback-

"Then you know the next few weeks later Kikyou couldn't find the priestess so we decided to use the Shikon jewel. I was suppose to meet Kikyou, but Naraku attacked me in Kikyou's form, which made us kill each other." Inuyasha explained. After hearing the story Kagome couldn't possibly finish her story. Inuyasha look at Kagome, and knew she was upset, so he hugged her.

"Don't worry if I must I'll turn human just for you Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"But what about you demonic powers." Kagome worried.

"If you turn human you can't use the Tessaiga anymore." Kagome said. Inuyasha knew the sacrifice he is making right now, but he would do anything do Kagome.

"Don't worry if it's for you I'll turn human." Inuyasha hugged Kagome tighter. Kagome hugged back and tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha released Kagome to wipe her tear.

"Come on Shippo must have notice that were gone." Inuyasha assumed. Then they walked back and saw Shippo eating his third Ramen. Inuyasha's face started getting red, and he exploded." SSSHHHIIPPPPOOO STOP EATNG ALL THE RAMEN!" Inuyasha fought for the last cup Ramen with Shippo and seeing them fight Kagome smiled and thought 'I'm so glad to have such good friends.'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Miroku and Sango-

Finally appearing for the first time in the story Sango and Miroku. They're all ready married and they have a child name Suka, and she is 4 years old. She has her mother's eyes and her father's nose. She has her mother's personality, and has the power to exorcist just like his father. Her hairstyle is like her mothers, but hair color is black like her father. Suka just started practicing her skill to become a demon exterminator like her mother with Kirara, and is progressing faster than any human. Sango held Miroku's arm as they watched their daughter playing with Kirara in the outdoors. Sango look at Miroku's right hand and it brought back memories.

"I can't believe the Wind Tunnel disappeared." Sango said. Miroku saw his right hand, and couldn't believe that the horrible curse was gone.

"Yes I'm also glad that it's gone thanks to Inuyasha." Miroku smiled.

-Flashback-

Inuyasha was gasping for air as the monster, created by Naraku, was holding him by his neck.

"Ha Inuyasha prepare to meet your fate. You'll soon join your mother in the after life." Naraku laughed. Inuyasha struggled to get loose, but the monster kept holding his neck tighter.

"Let go of him you creep." Kagome shouted as she shot a purifying arrow at the monster and the monster's hand was destroyed, then Inuyasha was free.

"Thanks Kagome." Inuyasha called out. Kagome smiled.

"My arm you'll pay for this!' the monster warned. Then the monster attacked for Kagome and she screamed. "AAAAAAAHHH Inuyasha help!" /i /p p 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. The monster attacked Kagome and the monster was holding Kagome.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled.

"Well well looks like the girl will die first!" Naraku laughed.

"NARAKU YOU BASTARD YOU"LL PAY!" Inuyasha screeched. Then his Tessaiga began to glow and Inuyasha destroyed the monster with one swing of the Tessagia and brought Kagome to Sango for protection.

"Look Inuyashas kicking, but!" Shippo called out. Miroku finished destroying one of the little monster and look at the Inuyasha. Kagome started to wake up and noticed Inuyasha's sword was glowing.

"Tessaiga is glowing" Miroku said with amazement.

"Naraku prepare to die!" Inuyasha yelled. Kana quickly shielded Naraku, but Inuyasha kepting pushing the Tessaiga in the shield, then there was a crack on the shield and Inuyasha smiled.

"N-no t-t-this can't be." Naraku said with his eyes widen.

" i Looks like you're the one who will die." Inuyasha smiled.

"Kagome now!" Inuyasha called out. Kagome aimed for Naraku with one of her purifying arrow, and then Inuyasha attacked Naraku along with the arrow.

"This can't be happening!" Naraku shouted. Then his voice fades as his remain was all over the places, and then seconds later the remains disappeared. Miroku looked at his hands and the Wind Tunnel began to disappear also. Kohaku started remembering his family and his older sister. Everything went back to normal.

-End of Flashback-.

/i /p p Miroku smiled as he remembered that day.

"I really miss them." Sango said. Miroku smiled and then suggested, "Then why don't why we visit him,"

"We'll take Kirara and surely find Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku smiled. Sango nodded and agreed.

"Kirara you heard Miroku we're going to see Kagome-Chan and Inuyasha!" Sango jumped. Kirara smiled and transformed into her adult size. Sango, Suka, and Miroku hopped on, took off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Inuyasha and Kagome-

Shippo was filled with bruises after the fight with Inuyasha.

"Haha the Ramen is mine!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh come on you al least get to visit Kagome and eat there." Shippo argued. Inuyasha just ignored him and continue eating the rest of the Ramen.

"Kagome do something!" Shippo whined.

"Sorry Shippo I can't do that" Kagome apologized. Shippo kept whining and whining how it's not fair for Inuyasha to take all the food. Suddenly Shippo heard someone calling out to them, and when Shippo looks up he began to smile.

"It's Sango and Miroku!" Shippo called out.

"Really where?" Kagome asked. When Kagome looked up she saw Kirara coming down to land and smiled.

"Inuyasha look.." Kagome said. Inuyasha quickly finished his Ramen and looked, and when he did he smiled.

"Inuyasha it's been a long time" Miroku greeted.

"Ditto" Inuyasha greeted back.

"Kagome wow you've changed." Sango said as she got off Kirara.

"You to and I see a little girl. Is she your daughter?" Kagome giggled. Sango and Miroku blushed.

"Yes her name is Suka" Sango introduced. Inuyasha gasped and looked at Suka, as she got off Kirara and greeted them.

"Hello my name is Suka" Suka smiled. Kagome awed by Suka's cuteness.

"Awwwwww you look so cute and how old are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm four." Suka said as she put up four fingers in front of Kagome.

"So this is you daughter." Inuyasha said nervously. Sango laughed and assumed, "You don't have a baby yet right?"

"Are you serious!" Miroku gasped.

"Kagome your 29 right?" Miroku guessed. Kagome got mad and punched Miroku.

"I'm 21 Miroku!" Kagome said.

"I'm… sorry!" Miroku apologized, as her Suka laughed at her father.

"Kagome can I ask you something personal?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and went six feet away from the others.

"Inuyasha didn't ask your hand in marriage yet?" Sango asked. Kagome's face started turning red when she heard the question.

"W-well not yet…" Kagome whispered. Sango was not surpised by the answer Kagome gave.

"Well I wouldn't expect that from Inuyasha." Sango laughed.

"Oh shut up." Kagome whispered. Sango giggled, then seconds later went back to the group.

"What did you talk about?" Miroku asked. Sango couldn't help herself, but giggled, and Miroku knew what they were talking about was talking about.

A.N-Well well that's it hope you like it! Please write a lot of reviews and hopefully you'll read the next chapter! Sayonara!


	3. The Face Of Darkness!

Hi hi this is chappie 3 for Inuyasha! Well hope you like it. Oh and this answer is for ryoko at 13… If you want to know if Inuyasha going to turn human you'll just have to read! Don't worry this story is like 7 chapters so don't worry! Oh and it's Kirara for those who doesn't know her name. I'm using her Japanese name.

**The Face of Darkness**

"What did you talk about?" Miroku asked. Sango couldn't help herself, but giggled, and Miroku knew what they were talking about was talking about.

"I see."' Miroku smiled. Sango went to Miroku and whispered in his ear to tell Inuyasha something important.

"It will be done." Miroku swore. Then he took Inuyasha and went somewhere where Sango and the others can't hear.

"Inuyasha what are you waiting for you can't keep a women waiting you know." Miroku whispered.

"What are you talking about!" Inuyasha screeched. "I mean how come you didn't ask Kagome in marriage?" Miroku asked.

"Ummm…..wellll….you see" Inuyasha blushed.

"You can't keep her waiting you know." Miroku patted Inuyasha's shoulders. Inuyasha blushed and looked at Kagome from the distances.

"I know but I can't just go to her and say Kagome will you marry me." Inuyasha replied. Miroku smack Inuyasha in the head and Inuyasha yelled,

"What did you do that for?"

"For being a chicken." Miroku answered.

"I asked Sango in marriage so why can't you ask Kagome?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha didn't answer all he did was watch Kagome talking to Sango.

"I'm just can't." Inuyasha said faintly.

"Then I'll ask her for you." Miroku started to walk toward Kagome with a smile, but Inuyasha pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't,"

"Miroku I think it's better if you lay off of Kagome." Inuyasha threaten Miroku with a fist. Inuyasha and Miroku went back to where Kagome and Sango was and continued their conversation.

"Hey you guys should eat with us.' Kagome insisted.

"Sure." Kagome took a bento box (lunch box) out of her backpack and gave them to Miroku and Sango.

"What is this?" Sango asked.

"Oh it's riceballs look inside." Kagome answerd. Sango opened the box and took one bite.

"Wow it's really good." Then Miroku took one and he was also delighted with the riceballs. Sango fed Suka and Kirara and by the time they were finished a demon monster came and kidnapped Kagome.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha took out his Tessaiga, but by the time he was ready the monster disappeared.

"Oh no Kagome's been kidnapped." Shippo blurted. Inuyasha fell to the ground and punched the ground.

'DAMN! I can't believe he got away!' Inuyasha thought. Sango got into her battle suit and sat on Kirara's back with Miroku.

"Inuyasha come on let's go find Kagome!" Sango said. Inuyasha nodded and followed Kirara.

'Kagome please be all right.' Inuyasha pleaded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Then monster released Kagome into the ground and left.

"Hey where are you going!" Kagome yelled. But it just ignore Kagome and left. Then a dark figure appeared and spoke "Finally I'll have me revenge."

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. Than the dark figure laughed.

"Why Kagome you don't remember me?" Than the dark figure went under the sunlight and revealed who it was.

"Tsubaki!" Kagome gasped.

"Where the Shikon jewel!"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Kagome surrounded herself with a shield so Tsubaki won't be able to touch her.

"Give me the Shikon Jewel!" Tsubaki demanded. Kagome refused and still kept the shield up. Since Tsubaki is a dark priestess she can't penatrate the shield.

"You little brat...well there are other ways to get the Shikon Jewel away from you ," Tsubaki turned and a figure in the shadows shot an arrow and the shield was destroyed.

"H-h-how?" The figure in the shadows came to the light and the dark figure was Kikyou.

"Kikyou!"

'Wait that's not Kikyou...I don't sense any souls within her.'

"Where is the real Kikyou!" Kagome asked. Tsubaki laughed "Your a smart one how did you know this wasn't the real Kikyou?"

"Cause there not a soul in this one!" Kagome answered.

"Your right this Kikyou is stronger then the original one."

"Original?" Kagome asked.

"That's right I used one of her arrows for her power and her lock of hair to create a the body of Kikyou, your helpless." Tsubaki smiled and took the Shikon jewel.

"Finally I what the master wanted!" Tsubaki began to tranport the Shikon jewel, but the Tessaiga flew towards Tsubaki, which distracted her, and left a scar on her hand as Inuyasha swiped the Shikon Jewel away from her.

"Why you little-"

"This jewel doesn't belong to you, you witch." Inuyasha smiled.

"Inuyasha help!" Kagome called out. Inuyasha used his claws to free Kagome, but he also noticed Kikyou stand beside Tsubaki.

"Kikyou!" The clone Kikyou look toward Inuyasha and couldn't help, but came closer and hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha hugged back, but before you knew it blood splashed out of the clone's body, and Inuyasha's hand was filled with blood. Kagome was very suprised to see that Inuyasha knew that it wasn't the real Kikyou.

"How stupid do you think I am Tsubaki.." Inuyasha smiled as the clone's body fell on the ground.

"My clone! ARRRGGG you'll pay for this!" Tsubaki summoned her monster for battle.

"I would like to see you try." Inuyasha jumped up and began fighting with the monster, as Tsubaki disappeared. Kagome assist Inuyasha and shot an arrow at the monster, and it disappeared.

"Kagome are you all right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Kagome hid a scar she receives from that clone's arrow. Just then Sango and Miroku came.

"Hey where were you when we needed you!" Inuyasha asked coldly.

"Sorry we got a little side track because of the monster on the way." Miroku explained.

"Come on I want to go back...I don't want to leave Suka alone." Sango said. Then they went back to where Suka and Shippo was.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So you didn't kill the priestess and get the jewel." A dark voice called.

"I'm sorry my master I was just about to, but that Inuyasha came-" Tsubaki bowed on the ground.

"SILENCE!" a thunder came and attacked Tsubaki.

"AAAHHHH...please...master...one more chance." Tsubaki cried. Then the thunder disappeared and Tsubaki fell on the ground.

"Fine, but if you fail then mark my words you'll be destoryed."

"Yes master." Tsubaki bowed and disappeared.

"I need that Shikon jewel, but with that inferior Kagome in the way I can't maintain my body!"

"I need that Shikon jewel...my spells won't even working without a body."

"But Now that Kikyou is out of the way I can get the Shikon jewel easy" A stone came out of the ground and Kikyou was traped with bars, and she was too weaK to escape.

"But first I must destoryed something that is dear to Kagome." A mirror revealed Inuyasha walking with Kagome.

"Kagome possses a power far greater then your-" before she could finish a thunder stuck Kikyou and she was knock unconscious.

"You don't scare me anymore Kikyou."

"I will get my body!" The dark voice laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Meanwhile-

Inuyasha and the other's came back where Shippo and Suka was.

"Suka mommy's back" Sango called out Suka ran toward her mother and gave her a big hug.

"Hey what about your father." Miroku smiled. Then Suka turned and gave the same hug to her father. Kagome looked at Suka, and saw how happy she was to see her parents, which made her think about her and Inuyasha. Kagome then look at Inuyasha and thought how great it would be with a child of their own.

A.N- How did you like THAT. Now that the info and all the needed parts are out let the madness of evil BEGIN! Thank you! Please write reviews!


	4. A Dream, A Chance!

A.N The next chapter...GOMEN NE! GOMEN NE! I haven't been updating I'm so sorry!

**A Dream, A Chance!**

"Suka mommy's back" Sango called out. Suka ran toward her mother and gave her a big hug.

"Hey what about your father." Miroku smiled. Then Suka turned and gave the same hug to her father. Kagome looked at Suka, and saw how happy she was to see her parents, which made her think about her and Inuyasha. Kagome then look at Inuyasha and thought how great it would be with a child of their own.

"Kagome what are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing I was thinking of something." Kagome replied.

"Look I'm just going for a walk okay?" Kagome spoke, and she stood up walk throught the forest.

"Minata! I know your here show your self.!" Kagome shouted. Then a whirled of wind came by ,and the Priestess Of TIme appeared.

"So did you make up your mind?" Minata asked,

"Well it's hard I still need more time, and Inuyasha has the rights to know about this." Kagome said, as Inuyasha was hearing the whole conversation, behind a tree.

"Someone is watching us." Minata whispered, as she shot an arrow, and Inuyasha came out.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome what you do think your doing?" Inuyasha demanded for and answer.

"It's well um..." Kagome murmured.

"Lord Inuyasha nice to see you again. You don't remember me do you?"Minata bowed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled.

"And what were you about to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a cold look on his face.

"Well that is a question for KAgome to answer..Now if you don't mind I must leave." Minata bowed, and she disappeared.

"Kagome what the hell is going on!" Inuyasha asked.

"Well that was Minata the one I told you about." KAgome answered.

"And I told you that this priestess has the Lunar stone to change me into a half demon, so I can live longer with-"

Inuyasha quickly took Kagome and hold her by his arms.

"And I told you that I would turn human for you.."

"But it won't be the same, and you might die when we face demons..." Kagome began to cry.

"And it won't be the same if you turn into a demon, and I'll always protect you." Inuyasha hugged her tighter. Kagome hugged backed, and felt Inuyasha's warm chest. Inuyasha took Kagome back, and she there she restes for a while.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-Somewhere-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Inuyasha it's been so long...it's no wonder you don't remember me.." A voice spoke.

"There you are...Are you sure you can do this?" A shadowy figure appeared.

"Yes master...I believe we can finally destroy Inuyasha and get you his body."A voice replied.

"Good..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-Next MOrning-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inuyasha was in a field with flowers, and saw two kids running around, and one kid came toward Inuyasha, and jumped.

"Look mommy! Daddy is home!" A kid shouted, then a figure came out, and it was Kagome with her other son.

"Huh? Kagome who are these kids?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha what are you talking about!These are your sons. Are you telling me you don't regonizes your own sons?" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha smiled, but Kagome started to be in pain, and she collasped.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran toward Kagome and tried to wake her up, but it was no use.

"Inuyasha this is the future of your precious Kagome, because of the Lunar stone. It's your fault."A voice explained. Then the two sons disappeared, and a shadowy figure came out with and evil laughter.

"And where _he _destroyes eveything. Change this before it's to late!" A voice warned. Then Inuyasha opened his eyes, and saw Kagome's head on his shoulder sleeping peacfully.

"It's was only a dream.."Inuyasha whispered.

"Who's voice as that?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha what's wrong...?" Kagome mumbled, as she lifted her head.

"Nothing ." Inuyasha replied, as Kagome stood up she noticed Sango, and Miroku already eating breakfeast.

"Hey you guys breakfeast is serve!"Miroku called out.

"Thanks you guys. Come on Inuyasha let's eat!" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha gave a smile, and went toward KAgome, and the others.

"Hey Inuyasha what's the matter are you really okay?" Kagome asked with an uneasy feeling.

"Don't worry I just have a lot on my mind." Inuyasha replied.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm fine...I"m going for a walk to get some air."

Inuyasha stood up, and started walking into the forest.

"Inuyasha.."Kagome whispered, as she saw Inuyasha walked away the more her uneasy feeling began to grow.

"Don't worry Kagome I'm sure that Inuyasha will be fine." Miroku spoke as he tried to cheer Kagome up.

"I wonder if mt nightmare will happen." Inuyasha whispered, as he continued to walk a gust of wind was passing by, and when the gust was gone the Priestess Of Time showed up.

"It's you! What do you want!"Inuyasha asked coldly.

"Inuyasha looks like your troubled by something.."Minata spoke.

"What would you know?"

"I am the Priestess Of Time..I think I would know.." Minata argued.

"Time huh? I need your help."

"I know...your wonder about the dream yes? Don't worry that was just a warning you can change it, but be warn if he is recovered and has full power then the nightmare you had will come true." Minata warned.

"Wait you look, and sound familiar..have we meet before?" Inuyahsa asked.

"You will understand that soon enough...but be careful, and be warned."Minata warned, and then she disappeared.

A.N- Hey finally I hope you guys forgive me for not updating...I'm sssoooooooo sooorryyy! TT


End file.
